Hendrick
Hendrick, labeled as '''The Mechanical Boy '''is a character from Total Drama Tourism. He is one of the ten newcomers. Biography Hendrick was born in Texas. His father owns a junkyard and car shop while his mom works on a farm. When Hendrick was older he started to help his dad with his cars and turned out to be a skilled mechanic. His mom however wants him to help work on her farm but was too busy working for his dad so instead he got a skilled farmer to help her while he continued to work on his mechanic work. Later when Hendrick turned sixteen his dad had to go away for a month so he had to look after his junkyard and shop but at the same time he had signed up for Total Drama which he was accepted into so his mom and brother who's also a skilled mechanic will watch over his dad's stores while he's away competing. Total Drama Oweguy Total Drama Tourism In Welcome to the Big Apple - Part 1 Hendrick was the fourth new contestant to arrive. He noticed Dax on the floor and helps him up. He then helps carry Chloe's bags and Dax then gives him his causing him to fall down. When Molly arrives she sees him on the ground and then helps him with him smiling back at her. Afterwards Hendrick was quiet until they arrived at New York where Oweguy explains the first challenge where the contestants had to either climb the Statue of Liberty from the outside or climb stairs from the inside and collect a flag at the top. Hendrick chose to climb from the outside which he later had second thoughts. Molly helped him climb up the statue during the challenge. The two of them get to the top at the same time Nianah and Jerry did and the four collect their flags and make it down. Hendrick got out first and got placed on team two while the others were placed on team three. Team two was later called Team Electric. Afterwards Oweguy announced the second challenge which was a race through New York. In Welcome to the Big Apple - Part 2 as the challenge started Team Electric ended up in second behind Team Goht but they later lose them. Dax suggests that they use a taxi pass while Hendrick asks where they'll find one which Dax replies that he found one when they got to the city which he said would help. The taxi dropped them off at the marketplace and at the same time Marine, Kuro, and Jasmine who asked where Flare and Raven went off to which they say they went into the marketplace where they run into. Chloe then says they should've gotten in first but soon follow after them. Later Team Goth had gotten a wagon to catch up while Team Electric uses a shopping cart Sparky had in his pocket for a strange reason. At one point the team accidentally gave Team Goth a boost which Chloe told Wentworth to not lean near the front. In the end Team Electric makes it in second place but luckily won't be sending someone home making everyone on the team safe which Wentworth was happy about. At the beginning of Mama Marina Team Electric was sitting in loser class due to not winning the last challenge. Later everyone went into the dining area of the plane where Oweguy explained that their next location was Italy. They were happy due to that the food on the plane didn't taste well. When arriving Oweguy explained that each team needed to get some food supplies and Team Electric was assigned pizza sauce and pizza ingredients. They went to a nearby pizza shop and Hendick luckily had some Italian money from a earlier trip with him so he was able to buy the ingredients. After getting the ingredients the second challenge was an eating contest but Hendrick watched while Wenworth did it for the team. Despite going very far Wentworth ended up losing against Kuro but Team Electric placed second making them safe from elimination. In I See France... Team Electric was back in loser class for a second time. Hendrick was the first one to notice Chad and Emily kissing which bothered everyone except for Bianca which annoyed Nianah. Later the contestants arrived at their next location which was Paris, France. The first challenge was to grab boxes rotating around the Eiffel Tower by bungee jumping off of it. Dax decided to go where Hendrick sarcastically he'll call the hospital if he gets hurt. During the challenge Dax ended up hitting his head hard on the tower and fell on Arnold giving him a concusion and making him not participate in the second challenge which was to do a painting. Chloe goes for Team Electric and ends up doing a fantastic painting of a forest and animals which grants Team Electric their first win. In Hawaii Five-10 Team Electric was enjoying first class while Hendrick noticed the rain outside. The contestants then arrived at Hawaii where it was still raining. Oweguy explained that the challenge was to choose a surfer, build their surfboard and go surf the most deadliest waves out there. Hendrick didn't go because he said he wasn't good with sports so Chloe goes because she was the only one who can surf. During the surf board building challenge the boys gave it a electric look while Dax put Chloe all over it. During the surfing challenge Oweguy explained that the surfers had to surf three big waves to win. Chloe did a good job during the challenge beating Chad and Kuro but wipes out when she was against Molly making Team Electric come in second. Dax jumped in to rescue Chloe but Hendrick thought that he couldn't swim so Dax ended up being to one getting saved. Hendrick also said good job to Molly for winning which made Nianah suspicious about the two. Trivia *Hendrick didn't recieve any peanut bags and was the first contestant eliminated from Team Electric. He placed 13th. *Reddude gave me the idea for Hendrick and also gave me the name. *Hendrick was the only member of Team Electric to not make it to the merge. Category:Total Drama Tourism